The Moop In Us
by SpaceCowGirl94
Summary: Just another day at the invisible hide out when Beth and Danny get into a fight. I think beth and Danny would ROCK as a couple. This chapter the seed that will flourish into that wicked flower. Enjoy my Benny shippers and for any Bravest Warrior fan. Please comment on anything and everything. Content, grammar, spelling, my title and even Bravest Warriors lingo. Help me Grow!
1. We're in The Same Boat

Wallow and Danny are standing in their living room waving money while cheering on Catbug as he wrestles a sock.

"Yeah, man! Kill HIM!" Danny howled.

"Never say die!" Wallow yelled matching the enthusiasm.

Beth walks by and then does a double take. "What are you guys doing?" She asked completely dumb founded.

Danny and Wallow still cheering turn, smiling, look at each other and then look at Beth.

"Wha- Um. . . I don't know." Danny replied as he scratched his head and slipped his money into his pocket.

"Haven't the slightest." Wallow said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay. . ." Beth said hesitantly and then trying to change the subject "well, have either of you seen Chris?"

"Chris? Oh, he's with Plum probably sucking face!" Danny chuckled as he elbowing Marllow to chime in. Marllow looked uncomfortable and awkwardly pushed Danny's elbow away.

Beth acting slightly annoyed rolled her eyes and quickly said "can it Vasquez and spare me your horn dog stories. Wallow where's Chris? I need to talk to him."

"Danny isn't lying. He's with Plum-" Wallow spoke trying to sound delicate and diplomatic before Danny interrupted yelling.

"Smooching each other's face off!" Then he quickly started making kissing sounds. "Oh Plum your lips are so soft." He said in a mocking Chris voice. "Yes, Chris but they're only for you" imitating Plum perfectly.

"Grow up Danny! Why do you always act like such an IDIOT!" Beth said harshly.

Danny's brow furrowed and he replied pissed. "Whoa! Don't be mad at me! You're the one that lead Chris on, for like ever. You played with the guy's heart Tezuka. What was he supposed to do? Wait for you? You pretty much pushed him into Plum's clappy pig-hands!"

"Screw you Danny." Beth said storming out.

"Mind your moop dude!" Wallow said as he smacked the back of Danny's head.

Trying to defend himself Danny said "Ah, she's the one having sass episode."

"Only because you're having diarrhea of the mouth. Beth is your friend and you know what she is going through because we're all going through it but Beth is experiencing it at a deeper level. Sometimes I wonder if you think of anyone but yourself. Come on Catbug, let's leave. Danny's got some thinking to do."

Danny rubbed the back of his head as he watched his friend and pet leave the room.

"Man, I'm a dinglebat." He spoke to himself as he kicked the air.

Beth heard a knocking at her door.

"Come in." She said indifferently.

Danny walked in shyly. After entering the room he presented her with Butter lettuce. "Brought you this."

"Thanks, Danny but I'm not hungry." She said coldly.

"Beth, I'm sorry. I was out of line and-"

"You were right, you know. . . About me pushing Chris away. I was just going to ask him what movie he wanted to watch. It's movie night but he's with Plum. He's always with Plum now. I didn't mean to lead him on but he's always been my best friend. I didn't want that to change and now it has."

Danny made his way to Beth's bed and sat beside her.

"Hey, I wasn't right. You didn't push him away Beth. Plum is just a very alluring lady. Wallow and I were like bonkers over her, but no matter what Chris will ALWAYS be your best friend because he'd be crazy not to you're amazing, smart and funny. Plus you kick major ass and you take the cake for best boobs on the team-"

Beth punched Danny in the arm "EWW! Shut up perv."

"Well, second only to Wallow." He said smiling.

Beth laughed which made Danny smile and say "I don't like to see you upset or mooped out. Believe it or not I sorta know what you're going through girl and it sucks. I really like Plum and I make jokes about them together because it's easier to act like I don't care. Maybe if I act like it doesn't hurt, it won't"

"Does it work?"

"It hurts all the same." He replied with a weary smile.

Beth looked at Danny for a moment. She saw that behind his smile there was pain. Danny always had a troubled life and he always acted like a jerk. Now she kind of understood why.

"Hey how about you and your Butter lettuce join me for movie night?" She asked.

"What? Heck yeah." He said smiling "But I get to pick the movie!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself."


	2. Salsa

"SALSA!" Catbug screamed cheerfully as he plunged into the lake outside of the invisible hide out.

"I believe you mean cannon ball." Chris corrected his cute little buddy as Beth sat beside him, both soaking their feet in the water and softly smiling at each other.

Catbug quickly swam out of the water and just as speedily shook dry.

"But what if I want to shake my little tush?" He said in a rowdy but concerned voice.

"Then you shake it little man." Danny quickly retorted with not much gusto as the hide out doors shut behind him. He was leaving the hide out with black grease covered hands and very tired eyes, almost squinting as if he was never introduced to the sun and there were black rings around his eyes and making him resemble a raccoon.

"There's the hermit!" Beth said nudging Chris.

"Tezuka, ZIP it. While you were letting Chris cop a feel-" Danny speaking nonchalantly was interrupted quickly.

"Danny!" Chris yelled embarrassed and blushing madly. Beth sat beside Chris unfazed.

"You're CRAZY! Beth is a lady!" Catbug cried appalled.

"Please let the moron finish. He only says those that for shock value. Aside from that he usually has somewhat intelligent input and thank you Catbug." She softly scratched underneath his chin.

"No problem my dear lady, chivalry is not dead as long as there's- Hey what's that?" He pounced on a nearby flying insect, only to miss and chase after it.

"Ok. . ." Danny said as everyone just stared at each other. "Well, Beth it was about time you warmed up to me, we've only known each other what? All of our lives."

"What can I say Danny, you're not my cup of tea, but like the warm gooey mold that grows on bread over time, time has forced you to grow on me too." She said jokingly.

"What a beautiful sentiment, please chisel that into my grave stone, right underneath 'Danny V. is the SEXIST man to ever walk the Earth.' Because that's what you're going to be saying next BETH!"

"Unless you've made a machine that can transform you into someone else and change your personality those words will never come out of my mouth."

"You may not say it right now but you will. That's a promise."

"I'd love to stay and listen to you guys argue." Chris interjected. "But, I have to meet up with Lady Plum and I'm already running late."

Beth looked at the ground trying to mask her disappointment. Danny noticed.

"That's donk man. I have this new invention that will literally rip your face off from its sheer awesomeness. You have to stay." Danny insisted.

"I can't bail dude, we're going scuba diving and visiting the undersea city of Diluvio. It's going to be kinda romantic." Chris said blushing slightly.

Danny Made a gagging Face to show his disapproval.

"Plus I can always see your thing when I get back." Chris quickly added as he was going to leave.

"Wait!" Danny persisted. Trying to rack his brain for something that could make his friend stay, Danny decided to tell the truth. "Dude, you haven't spent any time with us since you started dating Plum."

Both Chris and Beth became wide eyed.

"Wh-what?" Chris stammered in an offended tone. "That's not true. We go on missions all the time-"

"Yeah and when we aren't on missions your tongue is either down Plum's throat or you're probably sleeping-"

"Okay, relax the both of you." She cut him off knowing exactly where this would go. "Chris has plans and we can't ask him break them especially since your invention will be here when he gets back. It isn't going anywhere. Plus he doesn't have time for your shenanigans; he's already running late. " Beth mediated.

Hearing Beth say that Danny immediately let it go by saying "Alright, whatever. Have fun man."

"Thanks Beth. You're wrong bro and we'll talk about this later." Chris said and left in a huff.

"Let's see that invention." Beth said as she made her way to the door.

"Let's stop by Wallow's room first." Danny urged.

When they made it to his room there was a sign that said do not disturb and they could hear surgical swirling noises coming from inside. Danny knocked cautiously.

"Um… Wallow?" He said meekly.

The noises stopped immediately and they heard him trudge towards the door. Wallow crack the door open so you could just see a third of his face. He was wearing metal goggles with black lenses and a surgical mask as well as light blue scrubs that went well with his completion. There was a red liquid that had splattered over his face and drenched the bottom of his scrub shirt.

"Is that blood?" Beth asked completely shocked.

Danny was too afraid to ask.

"Danny, Beth, What does the sign say?" Wallow asked very politely, which at the given instance made him seem like a psychopath.

"Do not disturb." They said in unison.

"And what are you doing?" He asked in a very level headed tone.

"Disturbing?" Danny asked.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page." Wallow said and then shut the door, without skipping a beat the whirling started up again.

"Sometimes Wallow scares the shit out of me." Danny admitted.

"He's so sweet but we've learned never to fuck with Wallow." Beth said looking off into the distance as if remembering a horrible event that was buried deep in a crevice of her mind.

"Anyway, seems like it's just me and you kid. To the lab!" Danny said with glee.

Once there Danny presented Beth a sleek silver bracelet.

"Thanks Danny but it's not my style."

"What? Beth this is a highly sophisticated piece of technology that reacts, regulated and when commanded harnesses your brainwaves to allow you to go between dimensions."

"Danny I don't want to go to alternate universes." Beth said.

"What? Why?"

"I had a bad experience."

"What happened? You've never been a chicken before. I've known you forever and you are never afraid."

"Look, I saw Chris die. That's what happened and that's why I won't do it again." She said looking at the floor.

Danny moved closer to Beth and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Last time you weren't in control. With this" Danny said holding up the bracelet "that will never happen to you again. You will have control and how awesome would it be if you could dimension hop. Like what if you popped into a dimension that had us as like the opposite sex? How funny would it be to see me with boobs?"

She snorted "you're gross and stop talking about boobs." She swatted at his arm.

He laughed and rubbed it. But began again with a concerned but kind voice.

"I'm sorry you saw Chris die, but that wasn't real, well at least not to us. If things start getting donk you can always just zoom to the next place or return home. And Beth you are the bravest person I know. Are you really going to let that stop you from seeing all that is out there? Plus you don't have to go alone if you don't want."

"What do you mean?"

He took out an identical bracelet, "I made one for each of us; your team always has your back. Because your dimension hopping related brain waves are so strong and cause so much power you can actually teleport more than just yourself and these bad boys help you project and connect to other objects and beings."

"So you can come with."

"Only if you want me to." Danny said shyly.

"Let's go." Beth snatched the bracelet and put it on while Danny did the same.

"Okay, it is voice activated with a specific password."

"What's the password?"

Danny grinned ear to ear "You already know."

Beth looked puzzled but then it slowly dawned on her. "No. Fucking. Way."

"Yes, fucking way."

"I'm not saying it."

"Don't be a party pooper; you were so pumped two seconds ago. Come on just say it."

She sighed heavily and shook her head. "If you tell anyone-"

"What! I swear I won't!" Danny said raising his hand in a show of good faith.

"Fine. Danny V. is the SEXIST man to ever walk the Earth." Beth muttered.

"Ye-!" Before Danny could finish they disappeared into thin air.

Meanwhile at the underwater city of Diluvio, Plum and Chris are sitting in a restaurant made of coral reef. The walls were vivid and vibrate colors purples, pinks and oranges. The people in the restaurant were a mixture of merpeople, sea monkey appearing folk, fish people (reverse merpeople) and Plum's kind. Plum and Chris are sitting at a table and Chris has no scuba gear on.

"Chris, are you alright?" Plum asked concerned as her pretty pink tail floated next to her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chris said unconvincingly. He seemed to have something on his mind.

"You haven't touched your food."

"Yeah after eating that plant, the one that hooks into my stomach lining and gives me gills while I'm submerged in water, what is it called?"

"Peligro."

"Well, I think it made me lose my appetite."

"Once we get to land it will shrivel up and you'll get really hungry. It'll almost be a crippling hunger that will hit you in an instant. We can take this to go and enjoy it at my house."

"About that Plum, I think I should just go home. I'm kind of beat."

Plum's face became concerned. She reached out and touched his hand.

"Chris what's Bothering you? You can tell me."

He looked up at Plum who had an alluring smile on.

"We have been spending a lot of time together and my friends say I don't spend any time with them." He said.

Plum's face dropped "Who said this? Beth?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, Danny mentioned it. He can be a jerk but I can trust Danny to tell the truth even when I don't want to hear it."

"Oh, well what do you think?"

Chris started shifting around and tried not to make eye contact with Plum.

"Well" He started cautiously. "I love spending time with you but it wouldn't hurt to hang out with my friends a little more. Is that okay?"

She quickly changed her expression so she appeared giddy again "Oh, Chris if that was what was bothering you, you should have just said so. Of course it's okay. It's more than okay, I'm glad that you hold your friends so close to your heart.

Chris sat back with ease. "Well, they're all really like family."

"So Wallow and Danny are your brothers and Beth is your sister?"

Chris hesitated. "Yeah something like that."

"That's so funny, when I first met you I thought you liked Beth."

"Wha?" Chris became flustered. "No, she's like my sister and my best friend."

"Oh," she said in a very sad but cute voice "I thought was your best friend."

Still trying to recover and make it seem like he never liked Beth Chris said "Well, you are. She was my best friend. Now she's like my sister-friend."

He began to scarf down his food to prevent himself from talking any more.

"Whoa, you're right. When the hunger hits, you know." He said with a full mouth.

Danny and Beth reappear in his lab. Both are laughing so hard they are toppling over.

"You were right. That was awesome." Beth said as her laughing started to die down.

"Not as awesome as I hoped. The lag on this thing can seriously kill us. We were so close to tasting lasers I could smell them. Pass me your bracelet." She handed it to him. "Sorry that you had to say that lame phrase every time we jumped dimensions. It was funny the first few times but it got pretty old quick." Danny said as he made his way to a table where he began tinkering on her bracelet.

"Well, the fact that you are apologizing is something I would normally put past you. So thank you and how do you change it anyway?"

"Like everything else it's almost completely dependent on your brain waves. The password or trigger phrase can be anything you want and you change it by simply thinking it into existence and to teleport you just have to think it. You didn't even have to actually say that I was sexy, but because you believed it was the password it automatically became it. You thought it was, so it was."

Beth laughed "You sly dog you. You can be pretty clever."

"What can I say? It's a gift and a curse." He said smugly.

"Lame!" Beth said as she took a seat in his favorite chair "Hey, do you think Chris spends too much time with plum?"

"I don't really know or care. Chris is my hommie and if running around with a girly is what he wants to do with his free time, I won't be the one to stop him. Plus I know he has my back when I need it and once the Plum effect starts to wear off I know he'll start hanging around again."

"So why did you try to pick a fight with him about it this morning?"

He sighed "Because you're my hommie too. I was trying to at least stall or at convince him to stay because I know what it does to you when he bails. I know that in the long run he'll eventually see her again but if having Chris around makes you happy then I'll try my best to keep him around. I'd rather see you happy than sad. Well, happy or mad at me because I did something awesome."

Beth was so surprised. "Thank you for that, for that" she said pointing at the bracelet "and for everything."

"No biggie, just helping out a friend who could use a hand. How did this compare to the last time?"

"Way better. The last time was so strange Catbug was an evil imperial leader, Plum was a man... Oh, and we were married! Crazy, senseless unpredictable stuff."

Danny stopped working. "Well that's a thought."

She laughed "What us being married?"

"No Catbug being an evil overlord. But like how older were we."

"I don't know. Older and you tried kissing me." She said trying to get a rise out of Danny and she immediately made a barfing sound.

"Oh, gross. I'm going to vomit."

"Shut up. You were all for it in the other universe. You were like 'Oh, Beth MY LOVE I can't lose you'. And then you tried to stick your horrendous tongue in my mouth."

"Yeah probably because I had mad cow disease, that shit doesn't leave you right. You're a bit bonkers for life man."

"Ha, ha. Okay, well I'll leave you to your work."

Danny started working on the bracelet again and Chris enters the room.

"So show me this awesome invention. I couldn't wait to see it and try it out with you guys." Chris announced.

"Danny's working out the kinks. " Beth said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm going to need some time man before I can unveil it again." Danny added.

"Okay. so I guess it's just us Beth See you Danny."

"Like old times" She said as they left the lab.

She looked happy the happiest Danny had seen her in a while. He was relieved and joyed to see her happy again but also wounded. Bittersweet feelings came rushing over him and he knew then and there that he had feelings for Beth.

"Dammit." He said softly to himself as he looked down at the bracelet.


End file.
